


Tear Stains and Bloody Knees

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Fluff, Hurt Sam, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll be okay, Sammy. You’ll be fine,” Dean reassured and neither of them were sure if he was talking to himself or his little brother. “You’re a real hunter now, Sammy. A real, bona fide hunter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Stains and Bloody Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that I wrote about Sam and Dean about the first time that Sam really gets hurt on a hunt.

“Hey, hey, hey, dry up those tears, Sammy. It’s just a little scratch. You’ll be fine in a couple of days.” Dean said, wiping the tears that were still falling with his thumb.

And he was lying through his teeth. It wasn’t a little scratch. They both knew that. And he most certainly wasn’t going to be okay in a couple of days. This thing was going to hurt and nag and remind Sam that it was there for a while. And they both knew that. 

This was the first time that little Sammy’s gotten hurt on a hunt. Like really hurt. The kinda of hurt that made Dean’s blood boil and want to shoot the monster a couple of more times just for good measure. The kinda hurt that made Dean’s insides feel like they were being churned into fucking butter or something.

But he smiled down at his little brother, while he dug the needle through his skin, into his side, stitching the wound close, and lied because that was the only way to get through this.

Fake it ‘til you make it.

Sam sniffed and nodded his head, his eyes trained on his big brother focusing his furrowed brow as he concentrated on what he was doing. 

Sam nodded, distracting himself by counting the number of freckles that lined Dean’s face. He lost count somewhere in the hundreds.

“You’ll be okay, Sammy. You’ll be fine,” Dean reassured and neither of them were sure if he was talking to himself or his little brother. “You’re a real hunter now, Sammy. A real, bona fide hunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, and opinions would be awesome and thanks for reading.


End file.
